Switching amplifiers, known in the art for many years, provide significant efficiency benefits over pre-existing Class A/B amplifiers. As Class D amplifiers proceed down the path of increased integration, it is found that the fact of integration itself can be leveraged to provide audio performance, efficiency, and EMI benefits; yet existing integrated switching amplifiers operate no better in concert than their non-intergrated ancestors. The need exists of a method whereby integrated switching amplifiers make direct use of increased integration.